


Being Human

by Joelcoxriley



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Romance, Blood Magic, Cole (Dragon Age) Being Cole, Cole (Dragon Age) Talks A Lot, Cole learns how to be human, Coping, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Intimacy, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelcoxriley/pseuds/Joelcoxriley
Summary: Cole experiences the first flushes of love's first bloom--in all its pleasurable intimacy.His heart is shattered, however, when Solona utters words that will forever haunt him: This should never had happened.Confused, hurt, lost, and wondering what he has done wrong, Cole wishes he never became human.The spirit turned young man now must learn that with the first flushes of love--comes heartbreak.
Relationships: Cole (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Cole (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Cole/Maryden Halewell
Kudos: 4





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be taken with a grain of salt if you read Stories in the Ink.
> 
> I just wanted to explore the hiccups in the relationship, as juxtaposed to Ink's version of them that I didn't write.
> 
> Warning: Shitty sex scene!

Solona wasn't entirely sure how she ended up in this situation.

She knew, certainly, she knew.

But still, a part of her was wondering how it led up to this-Kneeling upon the aged, wooden floorboards of Skyhaven's tavern, knees aching from being held in a position too long for their liking, trembling, feminine fingers gripping the loosened buckle upon Cole's trousers, fingertips flushed white from holding onto the blonde's bucking hips.

A part of her knew, yes, but another part of her still wondered how it led up to this-Solona, herself, kneeling in front of Cole, hot breath and muffled moans escaping in tangent with the rolling of his hips-fluent, and graceful despite his inexperience, and with the ferocity of a young man in his prime.

The Herald kept her mouth ajar, the girth of the young man's erection brushing passed her thin lips, and his length sliding to the back of her throat. Solona's lips brushed against Cole's abdomen in a slight smack, nose smooshing against him, and a strangled moan riveting from her throat. Her lips moved to curl upon the girth of the youth's erection, tongue swirling and massaging, teasing and tasting his flesh. The mage's saliva coated Cole's hips, and another, muffled moan escaped the woman as she felt the man twitch and swell within the back of her throat. She could feel every beat of his heart, pulsing so strongly within her.

She knew.

He was nearing.

And Solona also knew that she wanted the young man to enjoy it.

Solona could feel his heartbeat and pulse within her mouth. But she could also feel her own heartbeat, coursing through her arms, her fingers-her chest. She briefly wondered if Cole could feel her heartbeat as well?

The young woman's face was flushed crimson in her own arousal, a quiet, almost bashful grunt, and a soft gasp escaping from above her. She could feel Cole's fingers tenderly, desperately, yet passionately grip her hair, urging her to take more of him in. Or-to perhaps steady her for what was to come?

Solona's oceanic eyes looked up towards the blonde, Cole's face flushed, eyes glazed over in desire, lips quivering and hands shaking, hips forcing to be still.

Slowly, hesitantly, regretfully, Cole shifted his hips, and slowly removed inch after inch of himself from the blood mage's mouth. A soft, nigh breathless moan escaped the man as his tender want brushed passed Solona's lips, saliva causing his length to shimmer in the soft glow of the candle light.

A breath of release escaped the young woman, and she attempted to calm her shaking breath and trembling fingers, blue eyes briefly looking upon the fine specimen of male before her, before looking back up to Cole.

She could feel his fingers shaking as they still held onto her hair, his chest heaving as sweat trickled down his neck and chest, hat upon his head sitting haphazardly, ready to fall.

It took a while before the young man in leathers could get his quivering lips to form words, and regain his breath to speak, "I...I don't want to...to hurt you...I-I didn't...mean to..."

The young man didn't mean to get so carried away by the pleasure-of her hot mouth, tongue toiling and teasing, moans titillating and rousing his passion and desire, spurring him onward-desiring each and every forward roll of his hips to claim her, to have her take him further, deeper, more and more so that she would remember every inch of him.

Cole didn't mean to get so caught up in his own desire and pleasure.

The thought didn't cross his mind that he might be accidentally hurting her-every heated, frantic buck of his hips causing her lips to slap into his more muscular form, every frenzied thrust forcing himself deeper into her throat.

Cole didn't want to hurt her.

He didn't mean to, if he did.

And that worried concern was what was keeping him from his release.

Solona took her time to study the young man, saliva upon her chin, face flushed and breath uneven. The woman craned her neck slightly forward, tenderly planting a loving kiss upon the aching head of his erection, a soft gasp escaping above her.

"You don't have to worry about hurting me, Cole." The woman whispered softly, lips slowly, tenderly peppering his flesh in a trail of fiery, titillating kisses.

A hitch of breath, followed by a low moan, fingers gripping tighter in strands of hair the color of night. Cole's eyes became half lidded under strands of gold as he felt the woman begin to envelop him, back arching and hips rolling forth.

Cole didn't know where his other hand was. All he knew was that it was trembling and shaking, his heartbeat pulsing in his fingertips.

He only became aware of his lost hand when he felt one of Solona's own tenderly, lovingly, gently grasp for his-sweating, shaking, fingers intertwining and hearts beating against their palms.

The young man closed his eyes with a pleasant loss of breath escaping passed his own lips, enjoying everything.

The pleasure.

The lust.

The desire.

The intimacy.

The real.

Everything.

And everything only became more real when he began to feel Solona bob herself along the length of his aching and begging desire, hot breath causing his flesh to alight in passion, tongue teasing and moans toying.

Cole couldn't take it anymore.

His hips began to buck forth instinctively, rolling forward more and more with increasing fevor as if the crashing of waves upon the shore. Solona found herself at the blonde's mercy, her lips smacking against his hips, saliva smearing and spilling onto her chin.

She moaned in exaggeration-if only to increase the young blonde's pleasure, face flushed and eyes glued upon the man. The blonde was grunting and heaving with nigh every thrust, feral and instinctive.

Cole's gasps and pants and moans were muffled by his hat-which he had pressed his face into, a hand having left her hair to muffle himself, or perhaps to attempt to hide in embarrassment. The blonde's chest was heaving with large intakes of breath, sweat running down his neck and chest, skin a hue of red with pulsing veins and heated passion.

Solona was beginning to sweat and pant and gasp, the woman feeling as if she was so hot she would burst into flames as she felt her clothes begin to stick to her skin.

Her small fingers were still intertwined with his, sweating and shaking and pale from gripping so tightly.

Solona could tell.

The swelling.

The throbbing.

The pulsing.

He was ready.

He was almost-

A strained grunt from above her, and a deep, forceful thrust followed by a surge of hot seed welled within her mouth.

Solona choked slightly, throat muscles bobbing as she attempted to swallow the essence. Excess spilled forth from her lips whilst Cole still hid in his hat, chest heaving and breath ragged as his hips stilled.

Slowly, Solona removed herself from the young man, coughing softly, mind returning. When her oceanic eyes turned up to look upon Cole, Solona saw not the hat, but the young blonde's face. His face was still a shade of crimson, sweat causing golden hair to plaster to his face. Cole's breath was still deep and ragged from his exertion, chest heaving and the cloth upon his leathers showing signs of saturation.

His hand still clenched Solona's, and a soft smile molded itself upon the young blonde's features.

As soon as the smile formed upon Cole's features, however, it vanished as Solona ripped her hand from his, and hastily got to her feet.

"I-I'm so sorry-I need to go-" The blood mage spoke, swiftly attempting to rid herself of her messy evidence, mind sobering.

Her face was flushed red-but not in arousal as it was previously-but in embarrassment.

Cole frowned, confusion and concern causing his brow to furrow, "Solona? But-"

The woman shook her head, hands forming a motion as if to shoo the Fade Touched Boy away, "I-I-I'm so sorry, Cole. Thisss-This should never had happened. I-" Whatever it was Solona was attempting to say, she didn't try to clarify. Rather, the blood mage scurried away, running down the stairs in such haste she almost fell, face horribly red all the while.

The blonde man frowned as he heard Solona's footfalls echo and resound upon the wooden stairs, growing more and more faint as she fled.

Her words resounded in the youth's head, carrying with it a bitter and hurtful meaning.

 _This should never had happened_.

But...But why?

Cole didn't understand.

Didn't Solona love him?

He thought she did...

He loved her...

Why should what they did never had happened?

Did he do something wrong?

Did he hurt her?

He didn't mean to, if he did.

At this point, Cole wished he was more spirit, less real.

That way, he could make Solona forget he ever hurt her.

Make Solona forget they were ever intimate.

Because if Solona forgot, then his heart wouldn't hurt this much.

Cole didn't understand.

Why would Solona say that?

Why would she not want to be intimate with him?

Did that mean...everything else...

...Did that mean she wanted everything else to be forgotten as well?

Even the night when Cole just held her in his arms?

For the first time, Cole didn't want to be human.

He didn't want to be real.

It hurt too much to be human.


End file.
